


A Navy Dress

by KyungMato



Category: B.A.P, Bang Yongguk - Fandom, Baro - Fandom, G-Dragon - Fandom, We Got Married - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyungMato/pseuds/KyungMato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yongguk, your husband, realizes that you still have a gift from a past relationship (We Got Married feat. Baro+G Dragon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Navy Dress

"Why didn’t you tell me?" your husband said in a angry yet controlled voice.

"Tell you what?" you replied completely confused as to what had him so upset.

"Why didn’t you tell me that he bought you that dress?"

"Who’s he, and what dress?"

”_______ I’m serious why didn’t you tell me?”

"I’m still not sure what you mean, so you can you give me some more details as to what this is all about?"

"Why didn’t you tell me that Baro bought you that dress?"

For a moment you were pretty sure your beloved husband of 2 years had snapped from too much stress of concerts, and practices and was losing it but after thinking about a while longer you figured out what he was talking about.

"Oh that dress? He bought that for me when We Got Married? We exchanged gifts on the last episode. He gave me an amazing dress and I gave him a pretty cool Rolex watch, in return. It crazy expensive like 150 American dollars but it was this really nice with silver linning and…."

You would have continued to recollect your encounter of your marriage to Baro but you could see that rather than calming the situation, your husband became angrier with each word you said.

"How can you talk about this so casually? Are you cheating on me with him? How long has this been going on? Do you know what this could do to our family? What about our daughter? Is she even mine?"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa slow down. I have been faithful to you since the beginning. Why would you say all that?". You both looked at each other with high frustration. His eyes burned with anger while yours showed utter disbelief in his accusations. Neither of you even spoke because you didn’t want to say anything you’d regret later.

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"I’m upset because my wife, the woman I love and the mother of our child still has possessions, from her previous lovers.That is why I’m upset ______"

"Firstly, that's one of your favorite dress, as well as mine. Whenever we go on a date is that not dress you always love to see me wear? Second, it was a TV show not real marriage therefore Baro, was-not, is-not, nor will he ever be my lover."

”______ I know you and how sentimental you can be. I apologize for jumping to conclusions but I don’t like my wife having gifts from other men that aren’t from me, or family.”

"But…" you started to say. He put his finger to your lips and slowly nodded his head no. Seeing the look in your passionate and loving husbands eyes and seeing how much it bothered him you decided to forfeit this fight…however you still intended on having the last laugh of course.

"Since you said the whole thing about gifts from guys there some other things I should go ahead and mention too. I have other gifts from guy friends too..." 

"What, like shoes or somethin’?" He shrugs his shoulders and starts to turn around thinking he's won.

"Sort of…you know that lingerie number…"

At the sound of lingerie Yongguk’s turn around again to face you again with a look of question, anger and confusion in his eyes. His face also began to redden again with each moment you took to respond. 

"Wait what? Another man bought you lingerie…? Who…?" You could tell clearly that this was working.

"It’s from Kw-Kw-Kwon…G-Dragonnnn" You yelled as you ran out of the room while your husband chased after you.

”________ get back here!


End file.
